Pensando en ti Thinking of you
by Mayito
Summary: Harry/Hermione La desgracia de no estar con la persona que amas y pensar en ella todo el tiempo POV Hermione


**Este es un Song fic que se me ocurrio escribir desde el primer momento que oi la cancion de Katy Perry "Thinking of you."**

**Espero que los disfruten tanto como yo lo hice mientras lo escribia.**

**Dejen reviews porfis!**

**Ni los personajes ni la cacion son mios, solo la historia.**

Sus labios rozan la piel desnuda de mi cuello, mientras que sus manos recorren mi espalda. Un gemido escapa de mi boca, el piensa que es por placer, pero realmente es fastidio. Necesito que acabe rápido, aunque eso no es problema, no soporto su peso encima de mi. Definitivamente, sus labios no tienen el sabor dulce que tienen los tuyos, ni sus manos tocan mi piel tan adecuadamente como lo hacían las tuyas. Ahora se dispone a entrar en mí, el tamaño no es igual, el tuyo es mejor, tus movimientos son mejores. Dios, porfavor que acabe rápido.

Te amo- me dijo mi esposo poco después de terminar dentro de mi.- Quizas, ahora si, el bebe venga en camino.

Me limito a sonreir, gracias a Dios no me dio tiempo de responder a su te amo, no estoy de animos para mentir. Ya he mentido suficiente. Ron, es el esposo excelente, que toda mujer desea, es dedicado, amoroso leal. Pero no se compara contigo. Todo es tan diferente. Ojala lo pudiera amar tanto como a el.

Ron, ya te dije que no quiero un bebe por ahora.- Doje después de un largo silencio. Y era cierto, no quería un bebe y menos con el. Queiro todo, pero contigo. Estoy esperando una respuesta, cuando me doy cuenta de que el esta dormdo a mi lado. Mejor, asi no tengo que soportarlo.

_**Comparasons are easily done**_

_**once you've had a taste of perfection**_

_**like an appl****e handing from a tree**_

_**I pick the ripest on i still got the seed**_

Hermione, tenemos que dejar de vernos, nadie se puede enterar de nuestra aventura…

¿Aventura Harry, eso es lo que fue para ti todo lo que vivimos?- Las lagrimas nublaban mis ojos, no podía creer lo que habías dicho.

Si Hermione, fue una aventura. Yo soy el prometido de Ginny y tu la de Ron. Asi sea mas que sexo, no me arriesgaría a perder a Ron…

Lo debiste pensar antes de entrar a mi habitación hace unos meses. Tu sabias en lo que esto iba a parar. Uno de los dos enamorado y sufriendo.

El ha estado conmigo siempre, los Weasleys son mi única familia

¿Y QUE HAY DE MI? Yo también he estado contigo, yo también he sido tu familia.

Ginny esta embarazada, no la voy a abandonar.

¿Has estado con ella mientras lo hacíamos?- pregunte, pero ya sabia cual era la respuesta.

Es mi prometida, vivimos juntos. Es lo mas normal.- hiciste una pausa.- El es mejor para ti que yo, el te ama mas de lo que yo te amare alguna vez. Yo amo a Ginny, Hermione. Disculpame por hacerte creer que te amaba.- Dijiste antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitacion. Una lagrima resbalaba por tu mejilla.

_**you said move on where do i go**_

_**I guess second best is all i will know**_

No puedo reprimir las lagrimas que salen de mis ojos. Ron se despertó y me abrazo.

Amor, todo estará bien.- dijo- Mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien.

Yo asentí. Ay Harry, como quisiera que fueras tu el que me estuvieras abrazando. . Como quisiera estar viendo a tus ojos verdes. Y oir las palabras hermosas que me decias. Hoy fue un dia largo. Ron y yo fuimos al doctor porque había empezado a sangrar, y obviamente eso no era un buen signo en un embarazo. Si, tenía dos meses y medio de embarazo. Ya amaba a mi bebe, asi deseara con mi alma que tu fueras el padre. El doctor nos dijo que había tenido un aborto espontaneo. No pude evitar llorar todo el día y la noche.

Ron es hermoso conmigo, no lo merezco. Solo pienso en ti, solo quiero que sea tu el que está conmigo aquí. Acompañándome en este momento tan horrible, diciéndome cosas hermosas, amándome y dejándome perder en tu hermosos ojos verdes.

_**cause when im wit****h him i am thinking of you, thinking of you**_

_**what you would do if**_

_**you were the one who was spending the night**_

_**oh i wish that i was looking into your eye**_

Cuando me besa, siento el sabor dulce que desprende tus labios, Cuando me toca pienso que son tus manos. Cuando hacemos el amor… pienso en ti, te siento a ti, te beso a ti.

_**he kissed my lips i taste your mouth**_

_**he pulled me in, i was discussed with myself**_

Como te deje ir, como deje que esa conversacion diera fin a nuestra relacion. Porque yo se que, aunque lo quieras negar, me amas. He visto como tu mirada se posa en mi cada vez que estamos en las reuniones familiares. Se que sientes lo mismo cuando haces el amor con Ginny. Se que me sientes a mi. Pero aun asi, se que aunque los dos queramos estar juntos, tu prefieres ver a los demás felices antes que a ti mismo. Eres tan noble.

_**the best and oh i do regret**_

_**how could i let myself let you go**_

_**and ****now, now the lessons learned**_

_**i touched and i was burned**_

_**oh i think you should know**_

Estoy acostada al lado de Ron después de hacer el amor. Nos estamos mirando a los ojos. El no para de decirme lo importante que soy para el y lo muhco que desea que esta vez si podamos conseguir nuestro bebe.

Como desearía que entraras por la puerta, me cargaras en tus brazos y me llevaras contigo. Se que eso jamás pasara.

Lagrimas salen de mis ojos, porque al perderme en los de Ron, quisiera poder vivir por siempre en los tuyos.

Aun asi, te prometo que ya no te buscare mas en mis noches con Ron. Mi imaginación no me llevara a lugares en los que tu y yo podemos ser felices por siempre. Me dedicare a mi esposo, a formar una familia con el. Asi como tu lo has hecho con Ginny y el pequeño James. Pero jamás olvides que tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y que jamás me arrepentiré de nada.

_**wont you walk through and**_

_**bust down the door and take me away no more mistakes**_

_**cause in your eyes i'd like to stay**_


End file.
